


Euphoric

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto happens to be one of those students that are a little too close to their magic and a little too perceptive for their own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euphoric

The term to best describe it would have to be drunk. Even though it was not the sort of drunk that came from drinking alcohol. No the type of drunk Naruto currently was…well Kakashi would describe it as magic drunk. Something he had seen in many many students after exams.

Kakashi snorted as he watched the blue and red balls of light spin around Naruto as the boy controlled them. The institution had certainly gotten lively with Naruto around. Classes just seemed brighter with Naruto around and part of Kakashi dreaded for the time that Naruto would graduate.

A silly thing to dread but he could not change the way he felt after all.

And he knew he should be in the staff-room or his office. There were still plenty of things to do yet he was partially hidden and watching Naruto as he celebrated the exams being over. He did not ned anyone to tell him that his behaviour was strange he was quite aware of that already.

But Naruto was so full of life. He drew gazes with his laughter. With his words and his outlook on everything. It was hard not to watch him. It was even harder to look away but somehow Kakashi managed it.

Naruto’s laughter bounced off the walls even as those surrounding him tried to urge him to keep the noise down. Kakashi gripped the railings as he watched as Naruto changed the spells slightly the balls of light picking up in speed and growing in mass.

He shook his head at the display even as he concentrated. A single flick of his finger sent two balls of light towards Naruto. One orange, one white. Kakashi chuckled lightly as they collided with Naruto’s magic causing Naruto to yelp in surprise and the balls of light to explode with a harmless array of colours.

Laughter broke out from those with Naruto and Kakashi took that as his cue to leave. He barely resisted giving Naruto another glance and instead forced himself to go towards his office.

X

It had to be Kakashi-sensei, usually Naruto picked up the other teachers but Kakashi-sensei was different. Some of the board members were different too but that was in an entirely different way.

Like Tsunade baa-chan, like Ero-sennin and Orochimaru. Sometimes they acted like normal people but sometimes they made you remember that they were far smarter and far more powerful than people took them for. Sadly, the really impressive moments were rare and far in between.

But Kakashi-sensei was different. He was usually so bundled up in his clothes that many took him for a quiet sort of teacher, but his eyes were different.

The first day, Naruto had been late and he had taken a short cut through the garden. The man he had seen staring at one particular tree. His hair had been silver and his clothes were simple. Naruto had mistaken him for a parent at first. Then when he had seen that the shirt connected to a face mask he had been curious. Then he had seen his eyes.

Naruto had missed a step and had nearly fallen at how sharp and intense Kakashi-sensei’s black eyes were. They had said nothing to each other but the further away from him Naruto had gotten, the dryer his mouth had gotten until he had stopped by the nearest water fountain. He had splashed his face as he ran over the image of the man again and again.

Honestly he had started to believe he had run into a ghost.

At least until he had started school officially, classes and homework and he had passed him again. This time his clothes were different. The heavy dark green robes. The black hat and he had swept on by. Naruto had gaped at him as he stood in the corridor. Then their eyes had met.

On purpose. Kakashi-sensei had deliberately looked at him. Naruto had known that much. And his eyes had been different and that had startled him. Until Kakashi-sensei had looked away. Naruto had seen that the same intense look he had seen in the garden was there, just covered up.

Then Naruto had ended up in a few of his classes. They actually got along well. Naruto had never seen the bare intensity of Kakashi-sensei’s gaze again but that did not stop him from looking for it.

He enjoyed the other stuff they did as well. The joking around. The way that Kakashi-sensei poked fun at him. Bringing him down to earth when it looked like he had gone too far. Most of the time Kakashi-sensei had been correct in his assessment.

But he certainly liked having the last laugh. Naruto sighed as he used his magic to collect the remains of the sparks. He could leave it… but he was looking for something. A smile spread across his face as he concentrated and an orange and white spark slowly formed. It was not very big. Not as big as the original forms but he certainly had gotten them.

He glanced up at the railings where he knew Kakashi-sensei had to have been standing. He sighed before he pulled out a jar from his bag. He had brought it for the exam but it turned out it had not been needed.

A thread of magic guided the two balls of light into the jar and Naruto sealed it.  He would be able to keep the two spark as long as the sealing remained active.

X

“You should treat me to ramen.” The almost soft voice said from his window. Kakashi snorted and slowly placed his feet up on his desk. He turned the page of his book. “I’m serious.”

“I don’t have the sort of money needed to feed you.” Kakashi pointed out dryly. “I would have to use at least three bonuses.”

“So mean.” Naruto peeked through the window. His grin was wide.

“Take care you don’t fall off.” Kakashi scolded as he turned another page. “You’re picking up some bad habits.”

“Well nothing wrong with being upsided down.” Naruto pointed out. Kakashi eyed the blonde’s hair which hung straight down as Naruto’s face gradually got redder and redder.

“Think of your health.” Kakashi sighed. He placed the book on his desk and shifted his feet. “Exams are finished Naruto.”

“Yet I’m still here.” Naruto laughed. His fingers which were griped around the top of the window tightened. Kakashi watched the slow fall closely. His breathing continued when Naruto landed safely in his office. “Signed up for summer residence.”

“Again?” Kakashi asked. “Didn’t you do the same for winter break?”

“I don’t have anywhere I want to go.” Naruto shrugged. “I’d rather be here.”

Naruto’s words were almost achingly familiar. “I imagine so.” He said softly. The two of them said nothing for a few moments. Kakashi studied Naruto as he listened to the sound of the leaves moving in the high breeze. “I don’t imagine many will be staying behind.”

“The board members say they want me do an internship. My sealing is something they are interested in.” Naruto shrugged. “More days with Ero-sennin I guess.”

“I noted your skills had gone up.” Kakashi chuckled. “The sealing and your display of orbiting. Very impressive.”

“What can I say?” Naruto shrugged. “The exams pumped me up. but what you did was mean sensei.”

“What did I do?” Kakashi asked innocently and Naruto glared at him. There was a beat of silence where they studied each other and Kakashi held his breath. Moments between himself and Naruto where everything just paused, they were now frequent occurrences whenever they were alone.

But they ended as quickly as they came. Kakashi sighed when Naruto sighed and pouted. The air in the room moved again.

As much as he wanted to say something. Do something. He did nothing.

X

Control and reserves. Both of those together helped create the best magical displays of their time. Sometimes people were blessed with great control and limited reserves but they still managed. Kakashi had decent reserves but his control was just shy of the masters he had grown up admiring.

Which led to the displays and spells he was capable of. _Liquid wolf_. His own creation. He had used it to graduate. Something he had come up with in his first year… it still dazzled and many tried to figure out how to do it. How to counter it.

They tried so many ways but only six people had managed so far. The problem was that people overthought it. Yes Liquid wolf was different. Yes it looked… a little creepy but it was not that complicated.

Kakashi smiled as he watched the silver wolf he had created slowly be compressed. Six people had figured out how to deal with liquid wolf… until now. Number seven, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto’s brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the sealing box. A simple seal that formed around a space and trapped everything inside. A simple container. Liquid wolf flowed around usually and made the shape of a wolf when it was ready to attack or destroy. When making fast moves it was a simple silver stream.

Naruto had seen through all the little things and instead shoved the wolf into a container. Kakashi had to admit that he was impressed. He so badly wanted to go closer to Naruto. Get closer, compliment him or something but he stayed where he was and watched.

X

Naruto’s reserves had increased. Kakashi knew the signs. It might look like Naruto was drunk or sick but what had happened was that he was filling up with magic over and over again. He was highly sensitive. When the school year started… Naruto would be far more powerful than those in his year. And even the year above it.

Kakashi lightly stroked Naruto’s forehead as he contemplated the boy. Naruto had done better than even the board members expectations. He truly was going to become something rare.

He pulled his hand back slowly. They had been spending more time together but that did not allow him to take liberties. Naruto had enough problems as it was already. Kakashi could not interfere. He would not interfere with Naruto’s growth.

He stepped back but the soft touch on his wrist froze him. He looked back down to see Naruto’s eyes had opened and Naruto was staring right at him.

“Rest.” Kakashi instructed.

“Why do you always walk away?” Naruto asked softly. “It… every time it is like it never happened. Like if I dreamed it.”

“Rest.” Kakashi insisted.

“What are you afraid of?” Naruto pressed on.

“You think I’m afraid? You must be sicker than I thought.” Kakashi mumbled. He returned his hand to Naruto’s forehead even as he acknowledged his lie. “Rest.”

“Just when I finally saw it without you hiding it too.” Naruto mumbled. “You are no fun.”

“I’m not here to be fun.” Kakashi said softly as he used his magic to send Naruto to sleep before the boy could put up defenses.

X

He was doing it again. Kakashi sighed as he watched the spinning balls of light encircle Naruto. He looked clueless. But he looked so beautiful.

Maybe he had weakened more than he thought because it took no time before he concentrated and sent his magic outward. Allowed his own magic to form… and join Naruto. Naruto’s eyes opened when the new balls joined him and his gaze immediately went to Kakashi.

Blue, red, yellow, silver, black, orange. Those colours orbited Naruto is a leisurely pace, using Kakashi’s powers and Naruto’s. Kakashi said nothing as the magic encircled Naruto but when he finally turned away he felt far more relaxed than he had previously.

He allowed his magic to drop as he left and when he glanced back Naruto’s magic had also dropped by his eyes were still locked on Kakashi. The room was full of Naruto’s magic and tension but the focus was on Kakashi, he found that he did not actually mind it.

It only took a second to use his own force, his own magic to bat away at Naruto’s magic that had been slowly encircling. It only took a second and it had been worth it to see the look on Naruto’s face. There was only three weeks until school began again, Kakashi doubted that it would be boring.

 


End file.
